Mirror Effect
by Saramis Kismet
Summary: What do you see when you look at me, Valerie? Danny... After a long night, Valerie has a nightmare encounter with her mortal enemy. But is her enemy someone she never suspected?


**Mirror Effect**

_You'll receive general news at the end of the chapter. Kay? About this particular one-shot, I'd written it ages ago on paper in blue marker, in the middle of the night. I haven't been too enthusiastic about fanfiction lately (obvious, neh?), but the computer is BACK IN MY ROOM so I actually have time to get to it late at night. Hopefully this means good things. Well, this is another Valerie-themed fic, but it isn't quite as much about Gray Ghost as it is about her inner workings. Although it does, of course, have the ship within. That's Kisara for you._

_Current Music: "The Kill" 30 Seconds to Mars_

* * *

The silence within the darkened room was disturbed by the sound of a window being wrenched open, a body stumbling through it, and a groan of discontent. Light filled the room and a masked figure unsnapped her headpiece off and tossed it onto the bed. Valerie stormed toward the bed and screamed angrily into a pillow so she wouldn't wake her father, as she had done for the past few nights.

Again! It happened again. He'd gotten away again, and again, and again. Why did he always do that? Every other ghost she ever encountered would submit to her power eventually, especially since her suit had been generated. Even with all the abilities it had granted her, that one stupid ghost kept evading her! How, how, how did he continue to exist after every time they crossed paths in the sky?

Valerie pushed herself up from the pillow, her breathing pattern evening out considerably. She lifted a hand to her hair and grasped a sweaty piece of it, running her fingers through it to help calm her. Without even checking how it looked, she could tell that this last encounter with her enemy had absolutely ruined her hair. She glanced in the mirror and fixed her headband so that she could look half presentable. The moisture glistening on her face and the flushed look in her cheeks kept any part of her from seeming like the pretty high school student she was somewhere inside of her black and red cladding.

It wasn't as though she was going anywhere at this time of night. To clarify, she looked at her alarm clock. It was very early in the morning; the city outside her bedroom remained dark and silent. If that wasn't the worst part of it, she had an exam in second period English. Lancer has always gotten on her nerves. These nights were precisely why she'd become accustomed to coffee every morning.

That was another thing her father had grown to dislike about her behavior.

Sleep wouldn't come easily, and she'd already come to terms with that. Massaging the back of her neck, Valerie stood and walked to the window she'd crawled through. By her tightly executed movements she could tell that adrenaline continued to flow through her veins. She was restless, and yet so exhausted of her life. Many nights had been spent in this manner. Instead of worrying about the newly reincarnated social life she'd been graced with, she paid attention to her battle strategies and lies.

Ever since her father had gotten his job back at Axion Labs, their time as a family, as people had gotten stronger. Life had actually been rewarding in some ways. She'd made friends again, had a new, decent house, and no longer had to work double shifts at Nasty Burger. She'd even been promoted to cashier!

Valerie smiled softly and leaned on her windowsill, staring out at the stars. These blessings only meant that she had to make more excuses to more people. There were mall trips with Star she'd abandoned, helping out Kwan with homework was down the toilet, and just all around bailing when it came to school, work, Paullina, Dash, Danny….

Danny.

Valerie bit her lip as her insides wrenched painfully. Eventually, every sleepless night led to some thinking about her choices when it came to Danny. The excuses, lies, nervous and awkward waves, protecting him. No matter what, whenever that boy graced her mind, something happened.

Poor Danny. He was just some good-hearted kid who became a victim of her own problems and personal addiction to her way of life. It would be so easy to just go ahead and let him ask her, but it was wrong. He didn't deserve to think that she'd spend extra time with him, that she'd make special exceptions for him, even if she really wanted to. No matter what, _he_ would always interfere.

Her fingers tightened around the curtains next to her. It was his entire fault. If he simply disappeared, if he was vaporized, tossed into the Ghost Zone and never to return, then her life would be much easier. She'd have never fallen from her place, and her nights would be spent sleeping soundly. It was his fault she almost failed freshman year, his fault she was so restless, and his fault that Danny's heart fell whenever she ran off somewhere to change into her suit.

She was so absolutely tired of everything.

A prolonged yawn escaped her mouth after a struggle to suppress it. Rubbing her sore eyes, she deactivated the armor that seemed to be integrated with her mind – a technology that worried her father more than anything. Dressed in her casual clothing, she fell face forward once again on her bed. She let her body relax and her eyes close. She felt paralyzed and yet her mind was a confusing mesh of thoughts. It felt so good to simply lay there and let her cares dissipate into far away problems.

For one night in months, she would try to sleep peacefully for the few hours she had left. As the pull into unconsciousness grew ever so stronger, her eyes popped open. Someone was at her second story window. Something in Valerie's mind screamed that someone was just beyond the glass.

In mere seconds she was standing at her window, her mirror to the left of her, a weapon withdrawn and aiming into the empty air. Her sleep-deprived eyes narrowed as she unlatched the window and pushed it open. "Show yourself, ghost."

Moments later the familiar profile appeared on the other side of the red-tinted bull's eye. His glowing face rested on his white, gloved hands, his elbows propped on the windowsill. His body extended horizontally behind him and he looked all-around comfortable. "Good morning, Valerie," he said casually. "Seriously, don't you know playing with guns is dangerous?"

"But I play so well," she retorted, targeting the insignia that covered his vital organs. (That was, if ghosts had vital organs. She wasn't entirely sure.) "Night night, ghost." The weapon made a high pitched whining and she pulled the trigger.

The ghost stared at her, the smug smile remaining on his features. "What are we playing, again?" she asked.

Valerie's eyes widened and she stared at the gun in her hands, expecting it to make some explanation at its failure. She pulled the trigger again, but all that was produced was a clicking noise. Frustrated, she threw it to the ground and lunged for a larger plasma laucher. Heaving it up, she aimed and fired. Once again, it jammed. Panic set in with a sharp intake of breath. None of her weapons seemed to be functioning. She was completely vulnerable to the ghost while the world slept.

No. She wasn't vulnerable. She had her body as a weapon. Guardedly Valerie raised her fists and glared dauntingly. "Have at me, ghost. I can take you."

The ghost boy smirked and shook her head amusedly. His pure white hair shook and reflected the light from the bedroom. "Are you scared of me, Valerie?"

Her arms fell at that comment, but she soon regained her stance. "Why would I be afraid of you?" she asked, swallowing the actual fear that threatened to swell out of her mouth in a scream.

"I don't know," the ghost replied. "That's what I want to ask."

"Just take me out already," she roared, hair falling in front of her burning eyes. "It's what you came here for, isn't it?"

The ghost sighed and rubbed his eyebrows. "How about you just answer the question, Valerie."

An animalistic growl escaped from deep within her throat, filled with rage and fear. She leaped toward the window and flung her arm out, but it merely swept through the black night. She swung again, toward his face, but her hands went straight through his ghostly form. Finally she gave up on hitting him and backed away, leaning against her bed. "I'm not afraid of you, ghost. What would give you that idea?"

"We-ell, Valerie" the phantom said slowly, moving into a cross-legged position. "You're looking at me funny, first of all. It's actually kind of creeping me out." There he was, acting like a victim again, mocking her. How foolish of him for saying she was scared.

Because she so wasn't. Not at all.

There was one thing left for her to try if her arsenal was useless. Her upgraded suit was always with her. All she had to do was make sure that it would work this time. Laughing triumphantly, she closed her eyes and felt it begin to turn on…

"What's so funny, Valerie?"

She opened her eyes and looked down at her body, blinking at the skirt and tank top. "No!" she cried, running her hands up and down her person in frenzy. "No, no, no, no!" It wasn't there. Her suit wasn't turning on! She was perfectly human, tired and hungry and angry.

The ghost boy laughed behind her at her situation. Viciously she turned on him, eyes accusing him. "What did you do to me, ghost? Stop it now!"

The ghost looked at her in concern. "I didn't do anything, Valerie. I'm just sitting here watching you freak out for no reason."

"Shut up!" she yelled, forgetting that her father was sleeping a few rooms over. "Stop saying my name, ghost! Do what you came here to do, you stupid spirit!"

"Which would be… what did I come here to do, again?"  
"Taking me down. Beating me up. Killing me!"

A smile grew once more on the ghost's face. "You're really weird, you know. I'm not killing you, Valerie."

"Stop saying my name!" she repeated. "Just… stop talking. Go away!" She approached the ghost and gripped the corner of the wall with her nails. "Fly away, fight me, or tell me what you're here for, ghost."

He nodded, raising his hands and floating further back. "Have it your way. First of all, though, don't call me 'ghost', please."

"I'll call you what I please, ghost."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't," he argued, smiling wider. "Call me Danny."

Valerie clenched her jaw and her glare intensified. "No."

"Why not? Does it… remind you of someone?"

She didn't respond. Instead she merely rolled her eyes impatiently. There was no reason for him to know about Danny Fenton.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. You don't have to get mad at me," his voice echoed. "I'll tell you. Just stay calm. And no hitting," he added, pointing a warning finger at her. When Valerie nodded reluctantly, he continued. "I came here to see if you were hurt or not. I didn't expect you to sense that I was here."

"Why? To pat yourself on the back?"

"To make sure you were okay," he corrected. "If you would just quit chasing me, both of us would have fewer problems."

"If you blew up, I wouldn't have any."

"That's not very nice, you know."

"Like I'm going to listen to you, ghost," she spat. This ghost wasn't just stupid; he was insane. "It's not my fault. I chase you because if I didn't, you'd just go around messing with human lives. Just like you messed with mine. And whenever I trust you even just a little, you turn around and reveal my identity or something! I'm not going to stop chasing you until you're gone. Then I'll be happy."

"Happy," he repeated, nodding as though it were the answer he'd expected. "I would have thought so. You're chasing me… Danny's chasing you… but no one's going to catch anything."

His words caught her off guard and she tripped over one of her discarded weapons. Danny? How did this ghost know about Danny liking her? Was he more elusive that she thought, evading her ghost detectors? She was at a loss for what to say. "Shut up," she growled.

"Or what?"

"You leave Danny alone!" She closed her eyes and grabbed her hair again in frustration. If the ghost knew about Danny, what else did he know about her?

"Who said I was going to mess with the boy?" He suddenly grew very serious, the smile slipping from his face. "I don't need to hurt Danny. He has it harder than you think, especially with him trying to forget about you."

Valerie gasped and looked back up to the ghost. "Forget about me? Why would he forget about me?"

"You're not going to let him ask you," he sang, mimicking the words that she had thought a few minutes ago. "The excuses, lies, thinking that you're protecting him. He doesn't like it, Valerie. I don't need to hurt him anymore with you all over it."

That was the last thing Valerie would tolerate hearing. She wasn't hurting Danny. She wasn't hurting anybody! She was helping people from manipulative, mocking spirits like this one!

"If you keep leaving all of them," the ghost said quietly, "then they'll all forget you. And you're only friend will be me."

"Get out!" Valeria screamed, walking toward the window to shut it. "Get away from me."

The ghost pushed up on the window as she tried to close it. "Don't you want to hit me, Valerie?" he asked. "Go ahead. I won't stop you."

Valerie stared at the ghost for a moment, trying to figure out what the point was. At last she decided that she didn't care. She opened her eyes, prepared to complete his request. A hand raised, tightened into a fist, and came down to collide with his jaw.

Her mouth fell slack and her arm hung still in the air. He had come into focus, but the body that was there had been replaced.

Light blue eyes faced her, eyebrows crinkled questioningly, and thick black hair blew slightly in the night breeze. The same spot the ghost had been in seconds before was now occupied by a very different being who possessed an earthly voice.

"Hit me, Valerie."

"Danny!" Her arm lowered to her side, but she still stared at her classmate. "How are you… but you were just…." She closed her eyes tightly and backed away from him. This made no sense in her mind. All she knew was that she wouldn't hit Danny. She wouldn't hurt him.

"Why not, Valerie?" asked the same voice, but different. The figure of her contempt floated in front of her once more.

Valerie looked around the room for any trace of Danny. How had he gotten in her room? Her eyes fell again on the ghost. "What did you just do?"

"I didn't do anything, Val," the ghost replied.

"Don't you dare call me that!" she snapped, turning her back to him.

"But I always call you that," said Danny, frowning. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't seem well."

Valerie looked over her shoulder at Danny. "I'm fine, but I have no idea what's going on. You shouldn't be here, though. Why are you in my house?"

"I told you earlier," Danny replied, but his voice faded into the ghostly tone. "I came to make sure you were okay." After a single blink the boy on her window had changed back into the ghost. "You don't seem to be."

"What are you doing?" Her breathing quickened as every time she averted her gaze the figure in front of her changed. Ghost, Danny, ghost, Danny, ghost. She crouched over, glaring at the floor. "What is this? Some new trick? Stop messing with me!"

While she was busy trying to make sense of the situation, the ghost came all the way into the room and neared her. He placed a hand on she hunched back. "What do you see when you look at me?"

"Danny." Slowly she gained back enough composure to look him in the eye. "What are you doing to him?"

"Why do you hate me, Valerie?" Danny asked, pulling his hand back from her.

"I don't hate you! I'm trying to help you."

Danny took his hand in hers and lifted her face to see him. "But you won't let me ask you."

"To keep you safe."

"Or to keep me out of your way," he replied in the ghost's voice.

Valerie shook her head defiantly. "No. I'm protecting people. I'm making sure nothing hurts anybody."

"But you hurt me," Danny corrected. "You hurt everybody."

"_But I thought we were going to that sale at the Abyss," Star complained, gripping Valerie's elbow pleadingly._

"_C'mon, Val, I got a B plus on the last test you helped me study for," Kwan praised, holding his history textbook in one hand._

"_Baby, put the coffee down," Damon scolded lightly. "You haven't gotten any sleep lately. I'm worried about you."_

"_But we were going to the Nasty Burger for that discount you said you'd get us!" Paullina crossed her arms in dissatisfaction._

"_Hey, Val. I, uh, wanted to ask you something…"_

"He has it harder than you think, especially with him trying to forget about you."

"Stop it! Stop it now!"

Control was lost. Blindly she struck outward at the ghost and pinned him to the floor by his wrists. "I'll kill you!"

"Kill me?" asked the ghost from underneath her body. Before he could add to that, Valerie struck him unexpectedly in the face. He cried out and pushed her off, holding his bruising jaw. Danny looked up in disbelief, his blue eyes confused.

"No!" Valerie yelled, pinning him to the ground again. "Change back," she demanded. "Change back into the ghost!"

"So you can hurt me?" Danny asked.

"So I can hurt the ghost! I wouldn't hurt you."

"But you did. See," he said, pointing at the red mark on his face. "Why do you have to hurt someone?"

"Because I have to!" she argued, leaning closer in. What about this didn't he understand? "I have to hurt something!"

The ghost smiled, seemingly satisfied. He sat up and walked right through her, and Danny remained locked in her grasp. "What exactly do you have to do again?"

She stared down at the boy's face, searching beyond what she saw for an answer. He lips parted but no reply came forth. She hated feeling so weak. All she felt able to do was lay there over Danny, lost.

"You said you wouldn't stop chasing me until I'm dead," the ghost said. "But it's not just me you're killing, is it?" Slowly Danny slid his hands from hers without protest. She sat up on her own and gave him her hand to help pull her up. She felt much calmer now for some reason and she looked only at Danny. With ease Danny turned her slightly toward the mirror on her wall. "Look at your reflection, Valerie," he whispered.

She turned her head toward the looking glass and saw herself, disheveled and tired. Behind her Danny stood, eyes diverted toward the back of her head. Somewhere behind him floated the ghost, looking on with slight interest. "What about it?" she asked quietly, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Look," repeated the ghost, pointing toward the wall.

She gasped.

In the reflection was her form, but not as she was now. The girl in the mirror donned her suit, glaring murderously behind the tinted face shield. An ecto-grenade launcher was positioned on her shoulder.

It was aimed straight at Valerie.

"Show yourself, ghost," said the mirror.

"What?" Valerie breathed, stepping closer to the reflection, forgetting that Danny was there. He didn't even seem to be anymore. "I'm not a ghost! I'm a human."

"You leave Danny alone!" the girl yelled, charging the weapon.

"Are you stupid?" Valerie roared at herself, coming closer to the mirror. "Don't kill me!"

The girl on the otherside of the glass pulled the trigger. Noise filled her head and she reached up to hopelessly deflect the trajectory when –

"Valerie Melissa Grey, you get up right this instant."

Her eyes popped open and she found her hand raised next to the face of her father. Light poured in from the closed window and her clock was beeping. It was morning. "Dad?" she breathed in relief, a smile stretching across her features.

"You stayed up all night again, didn't you?" he asked, standing up from her bed and turning off her alarm clock.

"Not all night, exactly." Tiredly she pushed herself up from her covers to find that she was still wearing her day clothes. Her battle mask was lying at the foot of her bed. "Well… a lot of the night. Honestly. I'm okay, though," she reassured him. "Just let me change and I'll be ready for school."

Damon looked at his daughter for a moment, clenching the coffee cup in his hands. "You're not going to school today." At her surprised and disagreeable reaction, he said, "I know you have a test today, and from what I can venture, you're not nearly prepared for it. You're going to sleep for a few more hours and then you are going to hit those books, young lady."

Valerie stared at the blanket on her bed silently as he spoke. He body was still sore from what happened last night. She could hardly remember anything from that night. The strange dream that she had was beginning to fade, but whatever it was about still shook her mind. "Okay, Dad."

"And I'm taking the day off of work to make sure you do your work," he added.

"What!" Valerie sat straight and looked defiantly at her father. "You can't take a vacation day! You just got your job back, so you should –"

"My daughter's well-being comes before any job," he lectured.

"Look, Dad, I swear," she said, leaning forward eagerly, "I won't leave the house at all. I swear it. You can believe me, can't you?"

Damon sighed in his hand and didn't answer right away. Truth be told, he wasn't sure if he could do that much. It was evident to Valerie what his thoughts were.

"No ghosts. I promise, and I'm… I am…." She lowered her head and said sleepily, "I'm sorry."

Her father looked at her once more, slightly surprised. Reluctantly, he nodded. "Okay. I'll go to work. I expect you to pass that makeup, by the way."

"Yes, sir." Valerie kicked off her shoes and laid back down on her pillow as Damon quietly closed her door and turned off her light. The curtains remained open a bit, enough to show daylight through the cloth. She turned away from the window and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep again.

* * *

_Well, here's what's happening. One-shots. Coinciding with these one-shots is behind-the-scenes work on a rewrite of Who Needs Enemies and third chapter Eternal. Needless to say, Broken Transmission and Never Good Enough are the main hiatuses. If you liked this shot, may I suggest reading my other one, 'If Only You Had Told Me'. Also, I'm finally starting work on an As Many Ships As Possible one-shot-athon. I'm working on Amethyst Ocean and have ideas for Gray Ghost, Pitch Pearl, Swagger Bishie, whatever Sam/Ghostwriter and Jazz/Tucker is… any suggestions, gimme the pairing and the nickname and I'll work on it!_

_**See you in the afterlife,**_

_**Saramis Kismet**_


End file.
